metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Plant (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The assembly plant was a location within the secret Soviet missile base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. Facilities There were various buildings within the assembly plant. The south portion of the plant contained three buildings. The southernmost one was the smallest, containing a manning station for the various engineers. The building to the east was a large compound containing a huge hangar two stories in height for development of various large weapons systems. The ground floor contained a room similar to that of the smaller building. The interior also contained a balcony that leads to a computer room, which can be used at times as a makeshift prison.Sokolov was held prisoner there according to the related spy mission. The eastern building was a two story building with a penthouse storage area at the top. The first story contained a large desk area for two rooms, presumably a meeting area, with one room beyond the first desk area containing a pantry. The second story contained some desks. The penthouse could be reached by ladder. Both buildings were connected by a bridge between the second floor of both buildings. History In November 1970, the south portion of the assembly plant was used to temporarily house the stolen Metal Gear weapon, and to arm it with nuclear warheads. At night, the lights were kept on as the engineers continued their work, allowing Big Boss to more easily locate the plant. Big Boss attempted to destroy Metal Gear, before Gene and the renegade FOX unit could launch it, but instead ended up facing its prototype model, RAXA. The result of the mission was disastrous for both sides, as Gene made several of his soldiers kill each other using his hypnotic speech, and Jonathan was killed trying to defend Big Boss. In addition, because of Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov's involvement in Snake gaining knowledge about the ICBMG, Sokolov was imprisoned within the plant. After procuring Saturn V documents for an informant known as "Ghost," Big Boss's resistance received intel from a spy unit at the plant, concerning an unknown person who had been locked up in the computer room. The resistance then infiltrated the plant and located the person in question, who turned out to be Sokolov. The resistance discovered not only that the documents they had retrieved were actually that of the similar ICBMG booster rocket, but also Sokolov's motivations for disguising himself as Ghost. Campbell then allowed Sokolov to officially join the unit. Behind the scenes The cutscene artwork of the assembly plant in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops bears a large resemblance to Groznyj Grad, a major location in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Gameplay Personnel *Soviet soldiers *Engineers *FOX soldiers Story missions "Metal Gear Sighted" In front of the player character's starting position, there is a pile of crates that can be climbed to reach the roof of the nearby building. From the edge of the roof, the guards below can be seen and snipe. Jump down and use the far wall to run towards the goal. Boss: RAXA The RPG-7 is the most effective weapon to use against RAXA. Though the other characters recommend the use of TNT, successfully planting and then detonating it beneath RAXA can be quite difficult. If an RPG-7 was not procured already, one can be located in a corner of the hangar, to the far left of the player character's starting position. If necessary, other weapons besides the RPG can be used, such as the M63, M16A1, etc. Fire at RAXA's legs, avoiding any missiles that it fires, by running towards or behind the machine, or using nearby cover. The Vulcan cannon that RAXA uses is easy to evade, so roll away in order to do so. After 1/4 of RAXA's health bar is depleted, it will go into its second attack phase. This time, whenever the missile compartment opens, fire away at them. Get as many shots possible, for it will make life easier. After all this, RAXA will be defeated. Optional missions "U-SMG Located"/"Uzi Located" The Uzi/U-SMG is located on the balcony of the plant's interior, more specifically past the Computer Room. Rescue Sokolov See Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov Body Armor located This is in the European version only. Notes and references Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula